As a result of military testing programs involving the detonation of nuclear devices, both in the United States and abroad, the environment, and particularly vast areas of soil in testing zones have become contaminated with nuclear waste materials. In some instances, for example, detonation of a nuclear device failed to achieve the needed critical mass of the radioactive components, resulting in substantial quantities of enriched uranium and plutonium being scattered over wide areas of desert testing grounds. In addition to nuclear testing programs, contamination of soil with radioactive materials has occurred at nuclear weapon manufacturing sites, such as at Hanford, Wash.; Rocky Flats, Colo.; Savannah River, Ga.; Oak Ridge, Tenn., and elsewhere through spills or releases into the environment.
Efforts to successfully decontaminate these sites have proven difficult and extremely costly due to massive amounts of soil requiring treatment and/or storage. Cleanup has usually meant a slow and costly process where the contaminated soil is excavated and transferred to a different location for storage. Abandoned salt mines and mountain repositories have been proposed as storage facilities for nuclear wastes, but too often rejected later on for technical and/or political reasons. Because of a finite amount of space available for storage of nuclear waste materials progress in the reclamation of contaminated sites has been slow.
In an effort to mitigate the nuclear waste storage crisis systems for reducing bulk quantities of contaminated soil requiring storage have been proposed wherein the radioactive components are concentrated in a soil fraction. One system, for example, employs an aqueous washing process requiring the use of soil scrubbing chemicals, multiple separation steps, water treatment, and so on. Although quite effective in concentrating radioactive components in silt and clay fractions of soil, capital and operating costs per ton of soil treated are viewed as economically unattractive. Consequently, most methods proposed for concentrating nuclear waste have not received wide acceptance.
Accordingly, there is need for an innovative, cost-effective process for decontaminating soils containing nuclear waste materials, such as those generated at sites of nuclear weapon plants, nuclear testing sites, and wherever treatment calls for managing substantial volumes of soil contaminated with radioactive materials. The process should enable reduction of the space otherwise required for storage of untreated soils by concentrating in a small fraction of the soil while also permitting reclamation of these sites.